marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Assassination of Abraham Erskine
The Assassination of Abraham Erskine was an attack on Dr. Abraham Erskine by HYDRA sleeper agent Heinz Kruger on orders from Red Skull. Background Johann Schmidt began searching for Dr. Abraham Erskine since Erskine was rescued from Schmidt's custody by Peggy Carter and taken to the United States.Captain America: First Vengeance After locating Erskine in New York City, Schmidt ordered Heinz Kruger to kill him and obtain the Super Soldier Serum. Erskine was impressed by Steve Rogers, a kid from New York City who Erskine had interviewed to join the Strategic Scientific Reserve and to train to be a subject in Project Rebirth, the Allied Forces' project to create super soldiers to battle the Nazis. Erskine liked that Rogers was a good man and was willing to lay down his life for the Allied cause. Rogers had passed all of Erskine's tests at Camp Lehigh and Peggy Carter escorted him to the underground laboratory beneath an antique store, guarded by an undercover agent where the experiment was to be held. The United States invested money in Project Rebirth, employing its top scientists to the cause, including Howard Stark. Senator Brandt brought journalists and other guests to the secret underground laboratory to witness the project. Kruger, under the alias Fred Clemson, was among the guests.Captain America: The First Avenger Assassination Project Rebirth was a success; Steve Rogers was now a super soldier. As everyone shook hands and patted backs, Abraham Erskine looked into the observation booth to see Heinz Kruger. An explosion occurs that surprises all; that is only a distraction as Kruger shoots Erskine in the chest and grabs the last vile of Super Soldier Serum. As Rogers kneels over the dying scientist, Erskine points to Rogers' heart, reminding him of the discussion they had the night before. Rogers goes to give chase. Meanwhile, Kruger heads for the exit and is shot in the arm by Peggy Carter but it does not stop him. Carter gives chase and Kruger enters the Antique Store and kills the owner. Kruger's Driver picks him up and attempts to escape, but the driver is killed by the sharpshooting of Carter. Kruger exits the car and steals a cab and tries to run over Carter as she fires upon him, to be saved by Rogers. thumb|right|200px Rogers chases, taking alleys and uncrowded streets, while Kruger battles traffic, thus giving the super soldier time to jump aboard the taxi. Kruger shoots at Rogers through the roof until he loses control of the taxi and flips it. Rogers grabs the taxi door and uses it to shield from Kruger's bullets. Kruger takes a young boy hostage and attempts to fire at Rogers again but is out of ammo. Kruger tosses the boy into the river and enters the Fieser Dorsch. After checking on the boy, who can swim, Rogers dives into the river and rips the canopy off the sub, pulls Kruger out and throws him onto the dock. Kruger tries to stab Rogers but he avoids it and knocks him down breaking the vile of serum. Rogers tries to question Kruger but he swallows the Cyanide Pills in his false tooth. Aftermath After the death of Dr. Abraham Erskine and the destruction of the remaining Super Soldier Serum, Project Rebirth was ended and Steve Rogers went to work for Senator Brandt selling war bonds for the USO. Peggy Carter explained that only Erskine knew the ingredients of the serum, so blood samples were taken from Rogers. Rogers was not pleased with his position for he wanted to do more; Chester Phillips, in a demeaning way, explained to him that he was unique, thus too valuable for actual fighting in World War II. References Category:Events